


Ambidextrious

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist!Daniel, Fluff, M/M, Office Worker Seongwoo, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seongwoo was spacing out when he gets hit with water. The culprit? A handsome florist with blonde hair and a bunny smile.





	1. A Wet Encounter

**Seongwoo's POV**

Seongwoo felt a spray of water hit him.

“Ah! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you okay? A man with blonde hair asked with a Busan accent. The blonde man stepped towards Seongwoo and quickly scrambled to find a handkerchief in the pocket of his apron. Pressing his warm hand against Seongwoo’s cheek, Seongwoo couldn’t find it in him to be even a little bit angry at him. The blonde haired man kept patting Seongwoo’s cheek, gentle touches that made Seongwoo want to lean into his touch. He kept apologizing as he tried to lessen the damage, a face full of guilt. The blonde man pulled his hand away at last, bowing twice to the wet man. It was Seongwoo’s fault, really. He just happened to space out as he was walking past a florist shop, not noticing that a man was watering his flowers.

“A-ah, no, it’s okay, really,” Seongwoo stuttered out, flustered at such a handsome man apologizing to him so sincerely for just a bit of water. His suit was a bit wet now, but nothing the sun couldn’t dry up.

“No, no, come into my flower shop and I’ll fix ya right up,” The blonde haired man insisted. Before Seongwoo could even retort, he was getting pulled by the hand into the store, scents of different kinds of flowers hitting him all at once as he entered. However, even with such delightful aromas surrounding him, he could only focus on the large and comfortable hand that was holding his at the moment. He gets put into a room that has little decoration; just a shelf with a few potted plants and a table accompanied with a chair.

“It’s okay, really,” Seongwoo tried to say, but was ignored by the man with an extremely broad back.

“Ah.” The blonde man suddenly stopped and turned, realizing something. “ My name’s Kang Daniel.” The smile that formed on said Daniel’s lips shot an arrow straight through Seongwoo’s heart, whose stomach immediately burst into butterflies. _Isn’t it illegal to be that adorable and handsome at the same time,_ thought Seongwoo.

“I’m Ong Seongwoo…” Seongwoo trailed off, completely distracted by Daniel’s lips. He quickly realized that he was staring for too long and quickly looked away, extremely flustered. Daniel let go of Seongwoo’s hand, warmth quickly leaving him.

“I’ll get a towel for ya,” Daniel said, noticing the water droplets dripping from Seongwoo’s hair onto his suit. He left into a room somewhere and hurriedly came back out, towel in hand. He placed the towel on Seongwoo’s head and rushed it all around, trying to dry him as quickly as possible. Seongwoo, even more flustered now, placed a hand on Daniel’s arm to attempt to stop him.

Blushing furiously, Seongwoo squeaked out, “I can dry myself.”

“A-ah. You’re right,” Daniel seemed to realize, a tint of red decorating his cheeks. Daniel handed Seongwoo the towel, a bit embarrassed for harassing his hair. Seongwoo’s hand brushed Daniel’s as he took the towel, only causing Seongwoo’s blush to run deeper. After a minute of Seongwoo furiously drying his hair, he asked Daniel a question that he really should've thought twice about. 

“You don’t mind if I undress, do you?” Seongwoo asked.

“Uh, what now?” Daniel immediately turned red, thinking he heard wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter one! I'm a bit of a newbie at writing fanfics and any advice for future works would greatly be appreciated! Please look forward to the other chapters~~


	2. Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster leads to dinner ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the first chapter so bear with me. ><

**Daniel's POV**

“You don’t mind if I undress, do you?” Seongwoo asked.

“Uh, what now?” Daniel immediately turned red, thinking he heard wrong. Seongwoo seemed to have realized what he said, because his ears turned a noticeably bright red.

“Ah! No, not like that, my suit is wet and it’s a bit uncomfortable…” Seongwoo trailed off, bashful. Daniel chuckled, finding this flustered stranger cute.

“It’s fine, do as you like,” Daniel replied, shooting him a grin. Seongwoo looked away again, causing Daniel to think that he did something wrong. _Is my smile ugly,_ he wondered. “Right, I’ll leave to give you some privacy. You can use that table in the corner there if ya need to put your stuff down.” Daniel quickly exited the room, trying his hardest not to look back and get another glimpse of the handsome stranger. He distracted himself by watering his flowers, hoping to get all thoughts of Seongwoo out of his mind. He can’t believe that he was spacing out as he watered his flowers and sprayed a handsome guy. Furthermore, he dragged him into his shop and aggressively dried his hair. He must look like an idiot to the Seongwoo. As he tries to push thoughts of this new person far from his mind, he hears a crash in the shop. Worried that Seongwoo might’ve injured himself, he drops his hose and runs into the shop to where Seongwoo is. He _might have_ forgotten that Seongwoo was supposed to be undressed because as he burst into the room, he was met with the sight of a shirtless Seongwoo in all of its glory.

“Daniel, I accidentally knocked one of your pots over. I’ll pay for it in full. I’m really sorry,” Seongwoo quickly said, bowing in apology. However, Daniel wasn’t listening. Rather, his mind was bursting full of thoughts. _Man, he has nice, lean muscles. His chest is nice and pale. Too bad he didn’t take off his pants. I bet his legs are even nicer. Did he say something about a pot? Oh man, I hope he didn’t get injured. It would be a shame for him to ruin his pretty skin. Why is he so handsome? Why am I so gay?_

Seongwoo must’ve thought Daniel was silently peeving because Seongwoo added, “I can really do anything to pay you back, I’m really sorry for knocking it over.”

Snapping out of his reverie, Daniel stuttered out, “O-oh. Right. Um, no it’s fine. Did you injure yourself?” Daniel, worried, stepped towards Seongwoo. He grabbed the other man’s hands and inspected them closely, searching for any sign of injury. The naked man pulled his hands away, clearly embarrassed. _Does this stranger hate me? Man, am I not as attractive as I think? I don’t think I’m as good looking as Jinyoung, but I’m not terribly affronting, am I?_

“Do you have a dustpan and a broom? At the very least, I should clean up,” Seongwoo said.

“Psh, don’t worry about it. Instead how about you…” Daniel thought hard about what he should have Seongwoo do. _This is a golden chance opportunity!_ Thank god for his plants falling off the shelf; he might’ve let Seongwoo go and never see him again.  “Accompany me to dinner! I haven’t had anything to eat yet and eating by myself would be lonely so, uh, join me!” This was a total lie, he probably had leftover takeout in his fridge that he could’ve eaten with his roommate, Jinyoung, but the urge to have a date with Seongwoo was priority at the moment and he would not let this opportunity go to waste. Daniel studied Seongwoo’s face, who seemed to be thinking hard.

Seongwoo replied after a stretch of silence, “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

Daniel broke out into a grin, his eyes twinkling. “It’ll be my treat! Let’s go eat some rice cakes!”

Seongwoo froze, and said, “Your treat? _I_ was the one who broke your pot. The very least I could do is pay for dinner.” Daniel’s grin grew wider.

“You better keep that promise,” He teased. Seongwoo smiled back gently, causing Daniel’s heart to skip a beat. _How is possible to be that goddamn cute? He already looks handsome just standing there but that smile makes him look like a cutie pie_ , Daniel thought. _This is not good for my heart_.

“Let me, um, p-put on a shirt and whenever you’re ready we can get going,” Seongwoo said quickly, his face red. Daniel also realizes that Seongwoo has had no shirt on for the whole conversation they just had. He clears his throat, feeling awkward, and steps back away from Seongwoo.

“Of course, sorry. I’ll just close the shop and we’ll be set,” Daniel says, blushing once more as he sneaks a peek at Seongwoo’s beautiful chest. “I’ll just leave it to you, then.” Daniel leaves the room and closes the door behind him, his heart racing. He might like this new stranger a bit too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decided to continue to read chapter 2, thank you so much. Ongiel's relationship will be a little fast paced! :) Next chapter will the last ;)


	3. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting + Dinner = ? ;)

#### Seongwoo’s POV

“Let me, um, p-put on a shirt and whenever you’re ready we can get going,” Seongwoo said quickly, his face red. _Ahhhh! I’m an idiot. How could I have just talked to him this entire time without a shirt on. I bet he was feeling awkward this entire time!_

Daniel cleared his throat before saying, “Of course, sorry. I’ll just close the shop and we’ll be set,” Seongwoo noticed that his face was tinged with red. “I’ll just leave it to you, then.”  _ I knew it! He did feel awkward with my naked chest! The indecency of me, jeez.  _ Thank god Daniel left the room. His face was so warm and he knew that to anybody it would look bright red. He grabs his dry undershirt and throws it on, wanting to eagerly be near Daniel again. Hanging his blazer on his arm, he walks out of the room and doesn’t spot Daniel. He finds Daniel near the front of the store without his apron and a thin jacket that appears to broaden his wide shoulders even more. Seongwoo was feeling attacked by the handsomeness of him just loitering around in the night, and attempted to drink in the sight of him.

“I’m ready when you are,” Seongwoo says to him, smiling. Daniel looked up and froze for a second before looking away and then smiling back at him.

“Let’s go then,” He simply stated before walking down the street. Seongwoo quickly caught up and both of them fell into a casual conversation.

“How old are you?” Seongwoo asked Daniel.

“I’m 24 years old. What about you?”

“I’m...25 years old. I’m your hyung! Haha.” Seongwoo grinned while Daniel pretended to pout.

“It’s not possible for someone cuter than a child to be older than me,” Daniel muttered under his breath, quiet enough for no one to hear. However Seongwoo heard it and his ears immediately turned red, and he started to pick at his blazer out of embarrassment.

They soon arrived at a food stand with skewers sticking out of tubs. Daniel immediately grabbed one and practically devoured the fish cake on the other end. Seongwoo smiled inwardly and found his actions cute. He also began to eat some fish cakes, surprised at the nostalgia that came flooding back.

Daniel must’ve noticed because he commented, “You look shocked. Was it that good?”

“No, just...Haven’t had street food in a while. Forgot how good it was,” Seongwoo replied, flashing a pleased grin at Daniel. 

When they finished, Seongwoo fished money out and thanked the aunt running the stand. 

“Let me walk you home,” Daniel declared.

“You don’t...have to…” Seongwoo replied half-heartedly, secretly hoping to spend some more time with this dorky and adorable stranger. 

Daniel frowned, and said, “People are going to mug someone as cute as you. Let me be your savior from those evil crime-doers!” He grinned a lopsided smile, completely making Seongwoo at his mercy.

“Well, who am I to deny such a handsome knight to save the day?” Seongwoo teased before proceeding to burst into laughter. Daniel grabbed his hand as they proceeded to walk home and Seongwoo was internally screaming and jumping of joy. Their warm hands clasped each others tightly and Seongwoo thought he would die of happiness. Daniel was also smiling and every now and then they would catch the other one looking at each other. The trip home felt way too short and soon they were faced with giving each other goodbyes in the front of Seongwoo’s apartment.

“I also had a really great time.” Daniel smiled.

“I had a really great time. Sorry for breaking your plant though,” Seongwoo said.They let go of each other’s hands and as Daniel started to turn around to start walking home, Seongwoo stepped towards Daniel and gave him a peck on the cheek. Totally surprised, Daniel whipped his head back around to see a completely red Seongwoo who stuttered out a goodbye before starting to run back into his apartment building.

“You can’t just kiss me on the cheek and expect me to just accept it!” Daniel shouted before grabbing Seongwoo’s hand and turning him around, then kissing him on the mouth. Seongwoo was taken for surprise and froze for a few seconds before melting into the kiss. Daniel’s lips were soft and warm against Seongwoo’s. When their lips started moving was when Seongwoo let out a surprise moan that seemed to only excite Daniel even more. Seongwoo rushed his hands through Daniel’s hair, attempting to pull him closer than they already were. Daniel’s hands roamed Seongwoo’s chest, neck, shoulders, stomach, every touch leaving a trail of fire that left him feeling hot. They broke apart after a few minutes of heavily making out, slightly panting. They made eye contact and broke out into giggles. 

Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck before whispering into his ear, “I really like you.”

Daniel laughed with his head thrown back before repeating Seongwoo’s words, “I also really like you. I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I got you wet.”  
Seongwoo buried his face in Daniel’s shoulder and laughed.

“Ah, I really. Really. Really. Like you.” Seongwoo moaned into his neck. Daniel stiffened and grabbed Seongwoo’s hands.

“If you say cute things like that I hope you’re prepared for what I’ll do to you,” Daniel whispered, his eyes dark and hooded. 

He pulled Seongwoo into the apartment building where Seongwoo will learn  _ just  _ exactly what he means. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first work ever!
> 
> ongniel is so kyoot i stg  
> pls support wanna one & other kpop groups!  
> might not write for a while but that depends on how well this work goes hehe ;)
> 
> once again, thank you!


End file.
